Jessica
Apperance Jessica has long raven hair which is normaly tied up in a ponytail to the side. She has blue eyes and they are sometimes said to be bluer then the Ocean. She normaly wears a silver T-Shirt with some jeans and has a hodie on. On formal ocations she either wears a black dress for funirals or a silver dress for parties or weddings. Personality Jessica is a kind girl and does not like to be mean except if your a child of Hathor you might want to run very fast but if your friendly she won't be mean. She is the girl who always tries to have fun and parties 99.9% of the time. If you mange to befriend her she will be loyal to you and always helps you out when you need it. She is a great teacher in Eygption Mytholigy (She did live most of the myths) and a great person to have as a friend. Jessica will do anything for does she cares about to be safe and unharmed. History My history is defantly hard to understand so I'll do this the quickest form posible okay here goes nothing. Look me and my sisters should not have been born and even if we should not be alive. Hathor and Pakhet didn't like each other alot(They still don't)so Hathor did something crazy make Pakhet fall in love with someone and then take him away. Pakhet fell for the trick and fell in love, Hathor came in and charmed him but he truly loved Pakhet and it did not work. Pakhet later had three children Cynthia, Aretha and Jessica. The mortal was killed in a accident(no one knew how it was caused)and Pakhet not knowing what to do with her children hid them until someone worthy was able to save them. Thousands of years later the girls looked like nineteen year olds, a handsom gental men saved them he told them the year was 1263, Jessica fell in love with him and the two were marrided. Pakhet was in the audiance watching the wedding with happince that one of her daughters found true love. Cynthia and Aretha a few years after the wedding found Jessica covered with major marks and burns, Pakhet saw this and in rage killed Jessica's husband but Pakhet also saw that Jessica had given birth to a baby girl. Pakhet introduced herself to the three and handed Jessica her baby girl, Alyssa. Pakhet called her Followers to heal Jessica and make sure Alyssa was okay. Pakhet told her daughters that they could join the Followers if they wish. Jessica and her sisters all argred with it and joined the Followers. When it was 2012, Pakhet heard that a new Camp for Demigods was build and told her children that they should go. Alyssa who looked like a 10 year old and also looked like the youngest follower didn't want to see her mother leave her but knew that she could not come with her mother to Camp Giza. Alexes the only follower who knew that Alyssa was Jessica's daughter promised Jessica that Alyssa would be okay with the followers and that they would still see each other. Jessica trusting Alexes, went with her sisters to Camp Giza but on the way other obsicals seperating the three sisters, most likely going back to the followers. After a tough journey she made it to Camp Giza. Powers Normal Offensive 1) Children of Pakhet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. 2) Children of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 3) Children of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive 1) Children of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Pakhet. Passive 1) Children of Pakhet can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. 2) Children of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. 3) Children of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Supplementary 1) Children of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance 2) Children of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. 3) Children of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Head Follower/Counciler and Lt. 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet can call upon nearby lions for help and are to command the obedience of the lions as long as they can reach them. Traits 1) They dislike snakes, and are aggressive toward them. 2) Children of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. 3) Children of Pakhet are known to be able to see in the dark, as well as they see during the day. 4) She is immortal and can change her apperance by her age. Curse Offensive #She can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #She can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #She can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #She can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #She can cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to her; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #She has the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #She can alter herappearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #She has a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #She, when she become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase her speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Counsellor and Leitenant Only #In rare cases, she can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished Camp Life Two days after coming, Alyssa and Alexes come with a tjesu heru behind them and that is a snake of Chaos (Of Course). After Alexes killed it she passed out and was out of enegy. When she woke up evreyone was releved until Alexes asked Jessica where her sisters are? She told her that she thought they were back with the Followers but Alyssa said they weren't there. Jessica knew what happend. Big Bad Chaos Snake (A.K.A.Apophis) got them. A few weeks later Jessica found a baby jagurar wich was ingured. Jessica healed the cub and wanted to set it free but it refused to go. Jessica choose to keep her and call her Lightning. Lightning stays in the forest where Jessica visits everyday. Jessica also tends to leave Lightning in the Forest but she can call Lightning to her side on quests. Anthom Forms Unlike mortals or demigods, Jessica has been able to change her aperance depanding on her mood, currantly she is only aware of 4 but there could be many more. Gwen/Guinevere=Pain, Sadness Amy=Anger, Rage Cloe=Happenes, Excitement, Calmness Sothie=Party, Fun Jessica.jpg|''Jessica, her normal form Jessica Gwen.jpg|Guinevere, form of saddness and pain Amy.jpg|Amy, form of anger and rage and everything under those terms 233px-111CLEO.jpg|Cloe, form of happenens, calmess and excitment Sothie.jpg|Sothie'', form of Party and Fun Relationships Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Children of Pakhet Category:Immortal Category:Important People Category:Rockgirl3